Ken Kamin
NAME: Ken Kamin AGE: 17 GENDER: Male OCCUPATION: Student and does several volunteerjobs ORIENTATION: Bisexual LOOKS: Ken is a very cute and handsome guy from Japanese descent but looks can be conceiving, especially in Ken’s case. (more on with personality). He has shoulder-length and dyed reddish brown hair and big puppy eyes and is pretty fit. Not exactly “buff” like the jocks and sure he has a little bit of baby fat here and there but nothing too serious. He’s about 5 foot 3, weighing 111 pounds and is often seen in either the top or bottom half of his school uniform (if that’s required) plus some regular clothing. He doesn’t really stand out in the crowd if it was based on his looks only. PERSONALITY: Ken might look cute and harmless but careful, Ken is a prankster who always knows how to fool people for some laughs and isn’t afraid to get into a fight either if he feels that his opponent has it coming. Ken is a firm fighter for justice and apart from his passionate talking about stuff he cares deeply about, he does several volunteerjobs containing him helping people who need a little bit of support, for instance by working as a flower arranger and giving bouquets to the poor when Christmas arrives or by helping at a primary school with activities or in an elderly home. Ken is bright, creative and inventive but also stubborn as hell and if he wants something, he’s going to do anything to get or achieve it. If something bothers him he’ll immediately ask if there’s a moment to discuss it or he’ll just blurt it out. He doesn’t seem like a guy who’s under tension a lot but that is actually untrue, even something minor like a test at school puts pressure on his shoulders, which he jokes and laughs off. He has the tendency to sort of ‘doze off into his own thought process’ a lot and would ask to repeat the question or vaguely recite what someone has just said. Ken is a dreamer and an idealist, he for instance believes that buying environmentally friendly made products and cosmetics not tested on animals can actually make a difference on the other side of the world. He wants to do big things but often gets himself stuck. LIKES: Laughing, cracking jokes, volunteerwork, doing anything useful to the world, being alone with his thoughts, pranks, drawing and writing, gymnastic exercises (it’s how he manages to stay on a healthy weight), flowers, birds, environmentally friendly products and the Body Shop. DISLIKES: Dread, pressure, failure, fighting (even though he’s not afraid to do it), being wrong and most of all: admitting he is wrong, tests that require physical strength since he’s far from buff built, people with a clearly fake tan, contact lenses (even though he’s forced to wear them, he hates bringing a finger to his eyes). STRENGTHS: Honest and you’ll always know where you’re at with him, inventive, stands up for the lesser man, can stand up for himself, creative, bright, problem solver and analyzer, agile due to gymnastics and pranks. His cute face has gotten him out of trouble a few times and he can figure out his opponent’s weaknesses. WEAKNESSES: Not particularly strong and will need a preferably melee, blunt or slashing weapon to stand his own in a fight or fight by his opponent’s weaknesses and when the enemy is unknown, he’s better at running. He dozes off from time to time and sinks into his own thoughts, making him seem uninterested in social conversations. Pressure and fear of failure actually affect him and cause him to have constant migraine, blurts anything out and can hurt people unnecessarily with his remarks and passionate talking. Jokes anything off when he should actually be serious and his impulsive behavior often got him into a fight. FEARS: Failure and pressure, spiders since he has been bitten by one once and ended up in the hospital, snakes, bears, fire - he wouldn’t even turn on the fire to make tea, he’s too afraid of a fire starting and his house burning off. He’s also afraid of letting people down whom he feels responsible for and need him. BIO: Ken grew up in a bit of a lower-class family and his parents were often busy working – his Mom during the day and his Dad during the evenings. They always taught him to take care of the ones that need support the most and be grateful for having a home and being able to go to school. Ken is and has the tendency to force his opinion on others. He has two cats at home, used to have three but one didn’t get along with the other ones and went to a neighbor. The only big event that has happened in his life was losing his uncle and aunt in a car crash, causing his parents to adopt his niece Kyoko and nephew Riku. It’s pretty crowded in the house (house is small) but Ken loves it and often is found playing around and learning his niece and neph some tricks to play on the folks. RELATIONSHIPS: Still likes Ramona but also has a bit of a crush on Kevin. FAMILY: Mom & Dad, 2 cats XD, nephew Riku and niece Kyoko. GAMEPLAY: Ken is a fair fighter for justice so he won't play by their rules. While he has no idea if there's a way to get off the island alive, he'll try to believe and make others believe that by forming a big alliance, they can try taking on the soldiers and the instructor together. He'll most likely get stuck on a good idea again but he doesn't just want to sit and give into the rules of the game. No. Freaking. Way. He will feel sort of uncomfortable with having Ramona around him even though they hang out all the time, and will cover it up by joking around, flirting with her a bit to annoy her just to get back to what they used to be like. He does take the game seriously, he just doesn't know how the hell to cope with all of the events. He's in favor of allying with a wide range of people to combine strengths together. If it does come to it, he would fight like hell to save himself and Ramona and would try to make sure the weaker fighters stay out of the line of fire. He could also try to set up a trap for a player to 'catch' them. OTHER: Is always seen wearing the same type of sneaker and has the tendency to rather overeat then throw food away after a meal since he hates wasting. It’s the same with cosmetics. '